Ai Mikaze
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Ai Mikaze |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Relationships |tab5 = Gallery}} |color = |font-color = White |kanji name = 美風 藍 (みかぜ あい) |romaji name = Mikaze Ai |aka = Einsatz |nickname = Ai-ai |age-game = 15(D/AS), 16 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15~16 (Season 2), 18+ (Season 3) |birthday = March 1 |height = 178 cm (5' 10") |gender = Male |original = Not available |fandisk = Not available |music = Not available |debut = Not playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |horoscope = Pisces |specialty = Synthesizer |seiyuu = Aoi Shouta (蒼井 翔太) |units = with with Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya with Syo Kurusu, Masato Hijirikawa with Reiji Kotobuki, Natsuki Shinomiya with Otoya Ittoki, Van Kiryuin |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1|instrument = Synthesizer}}Ai Mikaze (美風 藍, Mikaze Ai) is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT and the senior assigned to train |3=Syo Kurusu}} and |3=Natsuki Shinomiya}}. He is voiced by Shouta Aoi (蒼井 翔太, Aoi Shouta). Appearance Ai has cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail. He frequently wears white trousers, a white shirt, a beige vest and a white jacket. You may also see him wearing baggy brown trousers with a black shirt and a blue jacket, or in a T-shirt similar to the color of his eyes and hair. Near the end of season 2, he usually wears multicolored hoodies. Personality and Interests As an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence), Ai scrutinizes and studies emotions and feelings, stating that he has none of it himself. Despite this, he has shown to develop bonds and relationships with the people around him over time. He talks in a calm voice and has never been shown to lose his temper. As an idol, Ai is very apt and hardworking and expects everyone around him to be the same. He is often the mediator when Camus and Ranmaru argue. Ai is also strict with his teachings, providing Syo and Natsuki with a rigid schedule during their first meeting. He goes by, “''If they have potential, raise them. If they don’t, drop them''.” Plot Ai is an android. More specifically, he is an idol robot created on the orders of Shining Saotome. Game *Natsuki route: Ai's shoulder falls during practice. *Syo route: Ai starts to stutter and say "What is love?" after he saw Syo blushing after Natsuki had left and just then appears a previously unnamed professor who asks Syo to help Ai learn what love is. * During his route in "All Star", it is revealed that he was designed by the professor to look and sound like Aine Kisaragi, a former idol and Reiji's best friend who disappeared. While Ai was created before Aine disappeared, Ai was connected to the unconscious Aine to help him wake up. See more here: Mikaze Ai/Game. Anime Ai first appears with Camus, Ranmaru Kurosaki, and Reiji Kotobuki performing one of their songs as holograms and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Ai was the assigned senior to Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya. Ai claimed to not have any interest in teaching them, but that they would make interesting test subjects. He moved Syo and Natsuki's items to one half of the room, and made them sleep in bunk beds, as did all the other seniors(excluding Camus). He instructed them not to pass the line of the door. Ai felt that Syo was not disciplined enough and created a daily schedule for him (and Natsuki) to follow, which starts at 5:00 am and ends at 9:00 pm. In episode 4 of Uta no Prince-Sama Maji LOVE Revolutions, Ai is shooting a film with Natsuki and Syo. While outside of the mansion they're shooting at, he collapses as Haruka watches him from inside. He is then taken to a room by Natsuki, Syo, and Haruka. After waking up, he reveals to them that he is a robot. See more here: Mikaze Ai/Anime. Song Chronology |3=Ai}} & |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg |datereleased = November 11, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} & |3=Mikaze Ai}} |image = IDOLSONG-RA.jpg |datereleased = August 22, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Winter Blossom |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Ranmaru}} / |3=Ai}} & |3=Camus}} |image = DUETCD-RRAC.jpg |datereleased = September 26, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 月明かりのDEAREST |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Syo}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-AMS.jpg |datereleased = December 12, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Beautiful Love |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |image = IDOLSONGNEWSERIES-AI.jpg |datereleased = June 25, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = A.I |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 二人のモノグラム |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Quartet Idol Song |image = QUARTETIDOLSONG.jpg |datereleased = August 27, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Innocent Wind |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = ムネノコドウ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Mori Haruki }} |track1title = BLOODY SHADOWS (song) |track1info = (with |3=Ren}} and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Trivia *Similar to the other members of QUARTET NIGHT, Ai has a designated theme color. His is lilac. **Despite the age difference between them, Ai is taller than Syo by 17 centimeters (6.5 inches). **It is shown in the game that whenever he thinks too hard about 'love', he overheats. * His name makes his nature very ironic, as 'Ai' means love in Japanese; though when written in kanji, his name spells as the color indigo. Likely, it's also a play on words; when romanized it could be read as the acronym for Artificial Intelligence: A.I. * When asked about the kind of child he is, Ai thinks he was the time consuming type. He explains that he was raised carefully and that although he absorbs things quickly, it takes him awhile to understand. * He still considers himself a child as he is inexperienced and his existence is incomplete. * He became an idol because it was expected of him. * He is not an idol who has a goal or aspiration. * What he looks for in a significant other: ** full of emotion and up front with him. ** nice skin. * Regarding love, he would rather be the one confessed to rather than the confessor. * He has a habit of observing and analyzing unconsciously. * His favorite interior items are computers and music equipment. * Marathons are his favorite sport. * He is obsessed with documenting things that happen throughout his day. This helps him discover new things. * His current obsession is online gaming. He often exchanges intel with Ren as they play the same game. * He is surprised by Reiji's weight and thinks Reiji is overweight. * If he had to choose a kanji character to represent himself, he would choose 愛 (“Ai" love). * He doesn't believe in fortune-telling. * He regards Shining Agency as a collection of dreams. * When he was 10, he went missing because he was trapped in an elevator. * To become an idol, at age 11, he took numerous lessons without sleep. * He began understanding the pleasures and difficulties in singing. * He debuted when he was 13. * He became a professional arranger and composer at 14. * He dislikes physical copies of books; he likes everything online. Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:QUARTET NIGHT